


why did he have to fall for the straightest guy in school?!

by brokensoul_brokenlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blushing Draco Malfoy, Comforting, Dork Harry Potter, Dreams, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, M/M, Nightmares, POV Harry Potter, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoul_brokenlife/pseuds/brokensoul_brokenlife
Summary: When Harry returned to Hogwarts he fell into the pleasent surprise of rooming with Draco Malfoy. He slowly falls in love with him. But what will happen when they have a fight.





	why did he have to fall for the straightest guy in school?!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that the Harry Potter is fully invented by J.K.Rowling.I only made a storyline for this part. I do not intend to make any financial cost by this. This

Harry sat with a numb feeling in his stomach. He finally was back at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermoine didn't want to go back, they went looking for a flat together. Harry was happy for them but was sad they didn't come with him. It still felt like he was missing something. And he didn’t like the feeling. Because there was not much room left for the 8th years they all had to share a common room. He didn't really thought anything of it, because he thought he would share with his dormmates of gryffindor. But when he saw the list he was shocked. 

Draco Sodding Malfoy. He sighed when he saw it, this was going to be a long year. He walked the long stairs up and found his room. He claimed the bed near the window. Harry still had nightmares, a lot of them, everynight. And it always calmed him if he could look out the window. To see the moon and its calm light. He packed almost all of his stuf when Malfoy walked in. Harry hadn’t see him since his trail where he spoke for him and his mother, And where he returned his wand. He looked awful, with big circels under his eyes, and so thin that you could see his bones. But those eyes, they were so beautiful. The grey that shined in them with a little blue made it look like a storm. He couldn’t stop watching, until he realized Malfoy looked a him with a question in his eyes. Harry looked away quicker then he thought was possible. He sat on his bed and looked out the window lost on his thoughts. Questioning himself why he found Malfoys eyes beautiful. He didn’t notice when Malfoy stood in front of him. Only when Malfoy snapped his fingers did he look up. “ I want to say something” Malfoy said in a soft voice looking at the ground. Harry looked him and made clearhe could go on. “I wanted to say that i’m sorry for all the things i have done to you and your friends over the last years, and I get it if you wont exept my apology. But I also want to say thank you for speaking at my and my mothers trail.” Malfoy said in whan go. Harry looked up at him and met those stormy grey eyes. He smiled a little and saw the hope blooming in those eyes. He stood up and said “I accept your apology, because I dont have any energy left in me to hate you again. I am also sorry for the things i have done”. He saw Malfoy visably relaxing, so like an impulse he presented his hand and waited for him to take it. Malfoy looked at him tensed before taking his hand and shaking it. That night they talked about everything, and listend to eachother. And for the first time after the war, Harry laughed. Like a real laugh, not a fake one he had with the press. The numb feeling slowly dissapeared. That was the first night Harry didn’t had a nigthmare.  
Classes were absolutly awful. And he dreaded potions, like always. It only became tolerable because Malfoy was sitting next to him. Of course insulting him lightly when he did someting wrong. And lauhing when he did something dumb. Harry found him falling slightly in love with this new Malfoy. The Malfoy who’se eyes sparkled when he laughed. And put his hand in front of is mouth because he thought his laugh was awful. Or the Malfoy that cried silently in his arms when he had a bad nightmare. Or the Malfoy that helped him when he had a flashback of the war. He caught himself to many times thinking about his hair that looked so soft, or the way he keeps his clothes organized in his closet. Harry was thinking what it would be like tobe in a relationship with him. But he knew it would never happen. Dammit why did he have to fall in love with the straightest guy in the school.  
Harry hated himself for having this crush on Malfoy. So he tried to date other guys. Just going on dates. Just trying to forget about Malfoy. But all the guys made him think of Malfoy. The first had blond hair, the second had the same shirt as Malfoy and the third had the same soft voice Malfoy used when Harry had a panic attack. Harry didn’t searched for anything long term. Just a one off with a guy to all but forget about Malfoy. It didn’t work out. On the fourth date he had met a guy who had nothing in common with Malfoy. So he took him to his dorm, only forgetting he shared it with the one and only Draco Malfoy, the guy he was hardly trying to forget. By brining a guy who he didn’t even like. When they bursed in to the room, kissing. They fell on the bed and started undressing eachother. When Harry was starting to prep the guy (who he didn’t even remember the name of) Malfoy walked into the room. He yelped at the sight of Harry and the guy (he thought was named Dave) in bed with eachother. Harry turned around as fast as light. He saw the shocked and pained? Look in his eyes. The guy ran as fast as he could out of the room with his pants on his hips. Then all hell broke loose. Malfoy started screaming at Harry, why he did it? why in there room? How could he be so inresponsible? Harry asked himself why he cared. And then he felt it the panic that started to rise. The panic he coudn’t control. The panic he hadn’t felt in such a long time. He tried to stop Malfoy from screaming more. But it was a no go. He did not want Malfoy to see him like this, so broken, so dammaged. So he did the only thing that seemed okay at that point. Harry screamed at him to leave, to let him alone, to just leave. As soon as Draco turned around and slammed the door clossed. Harry shot a locking charm on it and fel to the ground unable to breath. That night when Malfoy returned to their room with an apolegy. He found Harry on the floor. He rushed to him without second thought. And tried to feel his pulse. He was so panicked he couldn’t find it. He didn’t waste a second, swept Harry up in his arms and run to the hospital whing. Harry was as light as a feather. When he arrived miss, Pomfrey came rushing to him. And he screamed in here face “its Harry please, he can’t breathe, i can’t find a pulse”. Pomfrey rushed him to a bed and told him to leave, Draco couldn’t. He sat in a chair beside the bed, and watched Pomfrey do here job. When she was done and told him that Harry would be fine. He couldn’t help himself bu shed a tear. He asked her why he fainted. When she told him it was of a panic attack he could feel the guilt wash over him. He knew Harry was not well. He knew he had panic attacks even though Harry tried to hide it. and he still yelled at him. How could he be so stupid. But it hurt him so much seeing Harry the man he loved, with a other man. It was awful. But it was all his foult. With those Draco fell into an uneasy sleep. The next morning Pomfrey woke him up and sad that Harry was awake, Draco didn’t knew how fast he stood up. And when he came to Harry’s bed he felt the tears welming up.  
Harry looked up and saw Draco besides him, he saw the tears in Draco’s eyes. When Draco started to talk he listend very carefully, trying to understand. He couldn’t here everything. And in the next moment he blurted it out. Just like that, just the “I love you” that he wanted to say for a very long time. Draco fell silent and looked at him with disbelieve. Then the tearm came faster and harder. Spilling from those lovely grey stormy eyes. “I love you to” Draco said. Harry couldn’t believe his ears. Did Draco ‘the straigthest guy in school’ just say he loved him? Harry suddenly felt 2 arms around his neck and a hot searching mouth on his. Harry was shoked but replied emediatly. Harry looked up at Draco and asked him why he screamed at him. Draco awnserd with the softest voice that he couldn’t bare seeing Harry with a other man. And Draco asked why Harry was with this man. Harry awnserd with the voice of a guilty man that he thought Draco didn’t like him, and he thought he had to get over his crush. Draco looked at hi with disbeliev and said “i dont know how i can not like you you dork”. Harry reached up and locked his lips on Draco’s.  
All was well.


End file.
